Sonic Exe:Evil Never Stops
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: You thought the nightmare was over. You thought after the deaths of Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and Robotnik that it was over. No my friends its NEVER over...and few of Sonic's friends will realize the true meaning of...FEAR.


**Hi Im back with another Sonic exe story! A friend asked me to do a sequel. So here it is. And by no means do i own Sonic exe or any other sega-related characters. Tho we should know that. But anyway without wasting anyone's time here goes nothing!** **Prolouge**

You probably thought after killing off Tails,Amy,Knuckles,and Robotnik that the killing was over. Well thats where your wrong. _DEAD WRONG._ After proclaiming himself as God and ruler of our world,he went in search of his "other" friends who would soon become victims. Poor Sally,Poor Bunnie,Poor Antoine. None of them would expect this. None of them. Who's to say if Sonic exe isn't listening to our conversation right now? He's always watching...waiting...till your unprepared...then he gets you. You've been warned..

 **Chapter 1:First Victim** Sally was nervous,"Why hasn't Amy answered any of my calls?" Bunnie tried to reassure her with a smile,"I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe she's just sleeping." Sally nodded in agreement,"Yes. That might be it. But Sonic...he's never answered either. Something's wrong..." Antoine as usual was ALWAYS nervous,"W-well standing in the cold won't s-solve anything Sally."said Antoine just a tad annoyed. Sally chuckled a bit,"Your right. Lets just go inside and think things over a bit." Antoine agreed rather quickly with this and they went inside. Little did they know that something was watching them,silently...patiently...his red eyes gleamed in the dark. Someone was going to die tonight. That someone was Antoine.

Antoine pov

If only Sally would think of me once in awhile instead of Sonic. What was so special about him anyway? He didnt even answer her calls. Sure he's the fastest thing alive. But still why? And i felt a presence watching us,it was unnerving,that us really why i wanted us to come inside. I was really scared,i never even heard from Tails either. That was rather strange itself. So i turned the television on.

Normal pov

Everyone stared at the television in shock,what they seen on the news sickened them. Antoine ran to the bathroom and retched. Sally covered her mouth,"Poor Amy...Tails...Knuckles...and even Docter Robotnik...he didn't even deserve that kind of gruesome death." Bunnie had tears fall out of her eyes,"Those poor guys. Hope they put up a good fight." Antoine practially yelled,"Theres a pyscho somewhere! And we're not safe anywhere! I'm scared! I admit it! I admit it now!" Bunnie went comfort him,"There. There now. Its okay." Antoine sniffed,"No its not. Its not fair." Sally frowned,"But no sign of Sonic.." Suddenly there was a knock on the door,sally went to answer it,but Antoine stopped her. "Who goes there?" said Antoine. "Its me Antoine! Sonic! Please hurry and open the door!" Antoine smelled something fishy,however for Sally's sake he opened the door. Sonic dashed in,"Thanks Antoine." Sally gasped,"Sonic thank goodness you survived that horrible attack!" Sonic lowered his eyes to the ground,he needed to get Antoine alone...once thats accomplished...then...he grinned. Bunnie seem to feel that something seemed a bit off about Sonic,but she couldn't quite figure it out. Sally said,"Sorry that half your friends are gone." Sonic frowned,"Yeah i don't know who's up to this. But once i find them..they're toast!" Sonic had to hold back from laughing,this was just too easy. But by the way Antoine and Bunnie looked at him,they knew something was up. Sonic wanted to rip that damn Bunny's arm off,he had to hold on...just a little longer...then it'll be over.. Sonic took Antoine by the arm,"Hey can i borrow Antoine for a sec? It won't be long. I promise." Antoinr tried to escape,but Sonic had an iron grip on his arm,no something wasn't right at all. He looked at Sally's eyes pleading,but she looked at Sonic and nodded her head yes. Antoine slumped,somewhere in the back of his mind,he knew he wasn't coming back.

Bunnie's pov

Something just didn't seem right,all of Sonic's friends are dead,but he isn't? He's not even damaged or anything. Sally doesn't feel like i do. I got to go after him.

normal pov

"I'll be back sally." said Bunnie leaving. Sally looked confused,"Um,ok." Bunnie followed them to the darkest part in the forest.

Bunnie's pov

I knew it. What the-? He's transforming...oh my...oh...my...that image forever stuck in my head. Antoine was really scared. I had to do something!

normal pov

Bunnie punched Sonic in the back. Sonic exe laughed,"You pathletic mortal. You cannot harm God." Bunnie shouted at Antoine,"Run! Warn princess Sally!" Antoine ran as if his life depended on it,since it did. Sonic laughed,"You only gave him a few precious seconds." Bunnie glared,"He'll warn Princess Sally!" Sonic exe shook his head,"Uh uh uh." Tails soul and Knuckles soul appeared alongside him. Bunnie stared horrified,"What did you do them?" "The same of what im about to do to you. Kill him and bring his body to me." Tails and Knuckles nodded. They chased after Antoine,Antoine noticed Tails and Knuckles behind him and knew something wasn't right. He continued to pump his legs faster and faster.

Tails exe pov

Idiot.Couldn't he sense he's dead now? He's better off dead. Knuckles and I got him.

Knuckles exe pov

normal pov

Antoine almost made it there, before Amy tripped him,he gasped and tried to find a way out. But he was surrounded. It was then he knew he failed princess sally,Tails and Amy held his form,he still continued to struggle,but it was pointless,knuckles punched him so hard that his head instantly popped off. They released the body and decided to report to Sonic with the head.

 **Chapter 2 will be coming up soon i promise! Please leave a review and have a good night guys!**


End file.
